Marcel Gerard
Marcel '''is Klaus' former protege and a vampire that he turned back in the day. Marcel has created a whole set of rules and a whole society for the supernatural community which he is in charge of making him resident king of the supernatural community of New Orleans. Early History At some unknown time in the past he was turned into a vampire by Klaus and was his student for a while. Season 4 TBA Relationships Physical Appearance TBA Personality Marcel is described as the life of the party. He is diabolical, and dangerous, and he is a rock star. Also is wicked, wild, and charismatic. Marcel uses said charisma as much as his vamp power to get what he wants. If anything, Marcel’s that kind of hard-partying, hard-living vampire who knows how to enjoy the most out of life in the French Quarter. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *Super Strength: Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Name '''Marcel' as a boy's name is pronounced mar-SELL. It is of French origin. Variant of Marcellus, "little warrior", from Marcus. (The source of these names is Mars, the Roman god of war.) Appearances Season 4 * The Originals (Episode) Trivia *Marcel is presumably a vampire made centuries ago. References * http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/vampire-diaries-spinoff-works-at-411487 See Also Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Main Characters